


Less Cool

by BlueishRay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Depression, Drug Dealer Zayn, Drug Use, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manager Liam, Photographer Harry, Sad Louis, Smut, Songwriter Harry Styles, Stripper Louis, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Harry, Violence, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueishRay/pseuds/BlueishRay
Summary: London, 2015It is for looks of something that you don't know how to identify in which the world revolves and changes and you do not realize.Harry needs only one of those looks to fall completely for the most broken boy in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

The girl moves slowly, looking directly at the camera and without smiling, a veil of Golden tones gently covers her body, there is nothing more under the thin fabric.  
-Now I need you to turn your head to the right, a bit sloping.-the voice of the photographer resonates throughout the study. Kendall is a professional, is not something that Harry can deny, her gestures are planned and is well aware of every inch of her body. Is her professionalism and knowledge the ones that bore Harry, the ones that make photographing her so repetitive. The girl responds in seconds, moving almost as if the fabric that wraps her was only another part of her body.  
-I am uncomfortable; this won’t take long, right? - Kendall gets to tell that entire phrase without leaving the pose, her lips hardly move, but her voice sounds high and clear. Harry hears the question tone in her voice, but knows that it is actually a warning, Kendall is the famous model, he is only the photographer in charge of the session and everyone in the studio knows that she is the one with the power. Knowing that always breaks him a bit, he became a photographer because it was a job that would allow him to express himself and it has finished with him following the demands of the beautiful and famous girl in turn.  
-Yes, actually, I think that we have already finished. What remains is for editing, Harry turns to the stylists quickly. - You can remove the makeup. I'll tell Anna that we have ended here.  
-I love how quickly you end up always. -Says the girl, out of the pose. If she knew that he only ends up soon to be able to escape from her as soon as possible.  
-When will be the photos published?  
-Not yet, but probably within two months. The next cover is for Tyra Banks. And the next Cara, by the way, have you spoken to her lately?-Harry looks towards Kendall, that three people have surrounded, removing shine of her hair and skin.  
Cara is the only reason why Harry is still working with Kendall, he loves too much the blonde to tell her that he does not support her friend.  
-Nope, it’s like she has disappeared. The last thing I know is that Rachel was going to meet her family and then they went on holiday to I do not remember where in the Mediterranean. Whenever she has a new girlfriend, it is impossible to locate her. -says the girl waving a bottle of juice while she speaks.  
-You know less than me then, she called me two weeks ago saying that she was going to stay with Rachel a month more in Sicily. -Harry puts his jacket on and smiles. -I'm going to go now, Kendall, I have to finish editing and then the bachelor party of Liam.  
-Oh! I am so excited for the wedding, I always knew they were made for the other-exclaims from the makeup chair. -I remember when they started dating... At that time Liam was still my manager and when I introduce myself to Zayn I thought he was a camel or something.  
Harry gives her another fake smile, hoping to hide the discomfort he feels, and runs of the room. 

...

Harry has been facing his MacBook screen since he came home, still with the jacket and shoes on the table. But the photos are not going to edit themselves and he promised to Liam that he would be for his party. He does not have very clear where it is but he expected that the fiancé of his best friend, Zayn, would chose a good place. Slowly, he stretched his body on a sofa that is perfect for his living room, but is too small for him. Legs entangled among them in a desperate attempt to occupy the least possible space.  
With a last yawn he decides to prepare something to eat, when you're working time escapes between the fingers and is already 4 pm. He can feel the squeaks of his stomach, as he feels the scratches from Dusty, his cat, which begs for food, like he hasn’t been filled 3 times since he came home.  
-I'm coming, Dus, I have to put you on a diet or you will end up doing a hole in the ground.-said Harry looking towards the cat, which automatically starts to lick the fingers of Harry and look at his owner with bright eyes- Oh, you’re such a manipulative pet, you fat cat, I'll give you food.  
The cat seems to understand the sentence, since it runs as fast as their legs allow him to his feeder. Without stop wagging his tail and trying something like jumping, his belly just pulling him down. Harry begins to think that his cat has dog complex.  
When he has already fill the feeder he runs to the kitchen, opening the fridge and thinking about his life in the process. Choosing what to eat is always a very important decision. He ends up making pasta with pesto, cutting carrot and zucchini while the pasta boiled in the pot, humming the latest song of Katy Perry in the process.  
Quickly he is sitting at the table looking at Instagram and trying to coordinate the movements of his hand and fork to avoid ending up without an eye. Soon Dusty is climbing the table, Harry still does not understand how he manages his weight, but there he is, trying to eat Harry’s pasta dish.  
-Dusty, we have spoken of this, you have your meal and I have mine. Do you see me eat your food? Nope. -Harry tries to tell himself that talking to your pet is something that everyone does, but the look in the eyes of his cat makes him feel like a fool. He gets his meal sufficiently away from Dusty and finishes it faster, forgetting Instagram and seeing a chapter of Jersey Shore, his culpable pleasure, instead. It is at nine o'clock in the evening that he begins to prepare, knowing that in reality he needed two hours more.  
When Zayn calls an hour later he is still drying his hair to the sound of Wild Thoughts, just an hour after he’s reaching Liam’s house, where the rest of guests are, but the black pants and his shirt of blue flowers make him believe like making them wait was worth it. His hair is curlier than usual, but he cannot say that he dislikes it, a lock of hair falling on one side of his face in particular is a small...orgullo. Zayn y Liam no parecen tan contentos por su tardanza.  
-You always do the same! It’s like you didn't know what is a watch, dammit, Harry-Liam has red eyes and the photographer can say that maybe he is a bit stressed out by his wedding within two days. Causing more headaches to his best friend wasn't on his list of tasks to be done, but in his favor, it must be said that Liam is easily stressed.  
-Li, love, do not worry, we will arrive in time to Arc in Cel.-Harry can see how Liam relaxes considerably under Zayn’s touch, their movements making them orbit around each other. Zayn also has red eyes, but the smell of certain substance makes Harry think it is not because of the stress.  
-Are we going to Arc in a Cel? How did you have tickets?-says one of the friends of the University of Liam, all of them with sweaters and a exact expression of superiority.  
-We not only got tickets, but a pass vip, my Zaynie has a friend who works at the club-Liam has gone from direct looks of hate to Harry to give worship looks to his fiancé.  
"No Harry, I don’t love Zayn more than you, you will always be my best friend." What a fucking shit.  
-Let's go, if not we will lose the reservation and already I begged to Louis enough as to not get there at the end.-Zayn goes with Liam to their car, making the rest of the guests go to their own.  
There are four men, apart from Harry, he’s stuck in the car with all the posh friends of Liam, lawyers which his parents paid their degrees that stink of prejuice. In defense of them they are going to a gay club, if the name is any clue, and everyone seems perfectly and moderately happy. Talk continues in the following way:  
-I am a lawyer.  
-I am a lawyer.  
-I am a lawyer.  
-I am a lawyer.  
-I am a photographer.  
\- And do you eat from that?  
-Yes. -"I have actually gained more today for a session of photos that you in a whole year."  
But he does not say it aloud, so it does not count. The rest of the way is summarized in quiet Harry and silently staring out the window, trying to collect all information that he has of Arc en Cel, which is not much, and decides that it is a gay club of prestige and very private, which means that there are people with money that are in the closet and strippers.  
They arrive after twenty minutes and Harry can see only by the facade that he was right, there are two very attractive doormen opening a door and smiling to whoever gets the huge guard to let you in.  
They are lucky, the gorilla let them in, Zayn makes a little smile and points to a reservation on the behalf of Payne - Malik, Harry can see how Liam eyes light up like a Christmas tree at the mention of their names together.  
The posh-lawyers go through the cue of people as rock stars.  
-You can leave me your coat, handsome. -A small blonde boy has grabbed the arm of Harry as they passed through the door, a quick smile and a wink after Harry’s coat is in his hands, along with the ten dollars he had to pay to keep it safe in the wardrobe. If all the boys are as cute as the previous Harry will quickly lose the money in his wallet.  
Luckily not all are small twinks of bright blue eyes, there are muscular boys carrying glasses from one side to another, and men with beards and hair in the back dancing on top of a platform. One of those guys accompanies them into its booked, a secluded area with padded seats that is high enough to see all the club. It is a good place, Harry has to recognize that.  
The music is good, despite the fact that he does not recognize the song, and there is just light enough to see the face and still have a sense of privacy. It is large and loud, there are people everywhere, leading and taking cups, dancing or watching dancing boys. Again, Harry was right, there are strippers who will accompany you to one of the private rooms, of which the waiter had mentioned them, by just the right amount.  
-What do you think? - the voice of Liam resonates through the noise, his eyes are shining and he has a possessive arm around the waist of Zayn, observing all the looks the tan boy received by men surrounding them.  
-It's grat, Lima, I can’t believe I did not know of the existence of this club-Harry says, because, despite the obvious goal of the site, it continues to be the best gay club in which Harry has been. They embark themselves on a conversation about their order and just sending one of the lawyers to the bar for drinks, it is unfair to send just one person that task without waiting for half of the drink to run out on the ground , but anyway it does not last long because then Harry gets up to go in search of his much-needed Martini, as he heads to the bar the lights darken and a series of spotlights point to the biggest stage there is. There is a change of dancers, big and hairy men are replaced by three small boys on something Harry is by swearing that it is a thong, they are thin and have some sort of brightness on their skin, which glows under light. All three are beautiful and have eyes that invite you to more than looking at them.  
But Harry only has eyes for one.


	2. Chapter 2

There may have been two fortnights of people in the public, maybe less. The small theatre capacity is 50 people so Louis feels moderately happy. He keeps repeating, like a mantra, all his interventions throughout the play since he was given the role. He has studied the script too much, because now he knows his part and the others. 

-You are gorgeous, Lou. -Ele voice echoes in his ears, he was so focused on counting the people who were arriving that he had not felt the girl approaching.  
-Thanks, Ele, is a big compliment coming from the blue fairy-Eleanor seems like a real fairy, with its bright wings and glitter covering her milky skin. Like she has come out of a fairytale.

Louis was Jiminy Cricket, with his skin painted green and a foolish high top hat, definitely handsome. Only if handsome means ridiculous at its peak. With all the parts that where in the play and Louis had to go like a dizzy smurf, he had made the audition for the role of Pinocchio initially, but the project supervisor told him that he was too small to do Pinocchio, that it was better if he did the fucking cricket.

-I also think you're gorgeous, you look like the result of a wonderful night between the mad hatter and a lettuce. -Louis turns back and sees Troye in his attire of Pinocchio, just for a second he thanks all the green paint in his body. Troye’s costume has tight blue stockings and mascara on the eyelashes that reaches up to his eyebrows. Definitely comfortable.

-According to you, who would had given me birth? - Yes, Louis is great avoiding hurtful comments and then remembering them at night. He's also great to destroying relationships, as when I just with the marriage of their parents.

-Really? That’s your only question? And not how could a imaginary being and a vegetable have sex?-says Eleanor while laughing, then she approaches the part of the backdrop where she will go to the stage.

-Have you seen Call me by your name? If you can do things with peaches, you can do things with lettuce. -with that final phrase Louis finishes the conversation and all of them focus on waiting for their respective entries. The first one is Eleanor, she gives a long speech to Gepetto about the importance of having a son and then Troye and Louis make a ridiculous wake up from their "previous" bodies.

...

The play was sufficiently well to celebrate, or at least that's the excuse that Eleanor, Troye and Louis to get drinks and something else. Troye had gotten drinks on a quick trip to the 24-hours more close, taking into account that they are 9 in the evening and nothing is open, there are two bottles of vodka which Louis doesn't feel particularly excited. The something more is speed this coming of the last favor that he did to Zayn.

-How did you get so much? Zee tends to be pretty tight with... Absolutely everything-Troye says as he leans against the sofa from Eleanor’s house. Her home is the only where they will get some privacy, given that Louis and Troye live in shared apartments. 

-He needed me to enter them in Arc en Cel and made me a special price-Louis says it while forming a line of white dust on the table, sniffing it and rubbing his nose when he finishes, trying to remove the remains. -Today I have turn in an hour and it couldn’t seem like less of a desirable idea, go to wiggle my ass to old perverts. 

-Oh, you can’t deny your big ass to that poor men, they will lose the only thing that makes them forget their huge bank accounts and perfect-not gay wives. -Ele forms a line to herself as she speaks. -Doesn’t it make you sad?

-Don't worry, Ele, in a few years I will be filthy rich, I will make you my spouse and then I'll look at Louis get undress in a bar, I will show you that it doesn’t hurt a lot. -Troye takes a drink directly from the vodka bottle the moment he finishes talking. 

-Hey! I hope at least you give me a good tip, pervert, I know you die for having a piece of this.-Louis slaps himself on the thigh, releasing a laugh that is probably caused by the fast effects of the drug.

-You are very wrong, what I want is a piece of this.-answers Troye shaking the bag where the speed is. 

Louis wraps the little bag in his hand and takes a little of speed with his fingers, then brings the closer to the mouth of the guy, who opens it without regard and takes what his friend offers him without hesitation. Louis leaves his fingers into the mouth of Troye who sucks them, cleaning up the last remaining that is at his fingertips.

-Ugh, disgusting, I’m not into your lesbianism. -Eleanor takes a little bit of the drug and hearing the laughter of his companions in the background, who drink in the process-what you need is a daddy, one who can give you a good fuck, it smells of desperation.

-Well, let's see, Eleanor, I could say no, but it would be lie. -Troye returns to laughing at the end. Moving his hips and making noises that are trying to be sexy but seem more like the imitation of an otter giving birth.

-What I want is a daddy’s money, that cocks do not fail me, sweetheart, that aren't Troye and I the only desperate-says the blue-eyed boy pouring vodka in his glass.

-There you are wrong, the other day my boss husband gave me a walk on horseback in his office, my legs are still trembling.-Eleanor begins to mimic the movements of the pelvis of Troye, up and down as if they were at an amusement park.

-NOT! With Julie’s husband? And you haven’t told me till now?-asks Louis accommodating on the sofa and then stretching up to the table and taking another stripe. -Wait, her husband was the one with blonde hair and big muscles?

-Yes, he has been kissing my ass the moment he saw me… At first I thought that he was a creep, told you that, but yesterday I was feeling really alone and he started to tell me how beautiful and young I was and…

-Well, then poor Julie and good for you. – Louis hasn’t even finish the sentence whaen the girl starts to cry loudly, Louis and Troye stare at each other, knowing clear in their eyes.

Sobbing is the only noise in the room, Eleanor isn’t able of keeping herself together, the speed has always the same effect on her, all tears and depression. Making her say things she wouldn’t tell them if it wasn’t because of her state. 

-Fuck, this fucking drug is horrible.

-Heey, don’t put the blame on the drug, it’s your fault for mixing with alcohol. – says Troye. –Never put the blame on the drug, the drug is God.

-Excuse me, but I kind of remember that it was me the one who brought G od, so… - Louis lights up the screen of his phone, seeing that’s already nine and half. He puts his shoes back on and goes to the door. – Well, it was nice, ladies, but some of us have to work to feed ourselves, I need to shave and put shine all over me in an hour, so see ya’. 

-Our King is gone, Ele, we will die.- Torye puts a hand in his heart and falls dramatically in the floor.

-Don’t worry too much, he has left here the speed, we will survive. Oh, and there’s vodka, wait no, I’ve finished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story in english, cause my first lenguage is spanish, so there would be some mistakes, I'm sorry about that... let me know if you like the fic!! I would love to read it!


End file.
